Old School Blues Title Pending
by Cesia
Summary: AU alright, all of the characters are in Kagome's school. That's the best I can do. Gomen, I suck at summaries. the story is good though!


Old School Blues (Title Pending)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and this is an A.U. that's basically all you need to know for this fic, so have fun reading it. And reviews are welcome if you have any constructive advice or compliments, flames are fed to Kirara. Thanx, see you at the end of the chapter. Hope you like!  
  
Oh, wait a sec, can't let you read till you know the following;  
  
Sango is 17, a junior in high school, and, at the bottom of the popularity chain 'cause she's a Goth ever since her brother and mother died in a car accident when she was 13. (Hehe, unlucky 13) Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha are in a band together. Their name is Shikon they play punk/rock music (I'm gonna use mostly Evanescence, Good Charlotte and Linkin Park Lyrics for their songs, k?) Sango's friends are Kagome, Kanna, Miroku, and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome is a 17 year old junior in high school and Sango's best friend, even though she's the most popular girl in school, even though the rest of the preps dumped Sango in 7th, Kagome still hangs with her on occasion. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha are in a band together. Kagome's friends are Sango, Yuka, Eri, Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura.  
  
Miroku is 17 in high school and a punk. He is also at the bottom of the tower. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha are in a band together. Their name is Shikon they play punk/rock music (I'm gonna use mostly Evanescence, Good Charlotte and Linkin Park Lyrics for their songs, k?) His friends are with the band. Kanna too but, I forgot her for a sec. He seems to like Sango since she's the only one he won't grope. Maybe it's because she'll wack him upside the head with her guitar if he tries.  
  
Inuyasha is an outsider. He doesn't fit anywhere but with Shikon's members. Kagome hates him and he calls her wench all the time (sounds normal, right?) because he asked her out once and she rejected him. He's 19 and a junior, he failed junior year twice.  
  
Now, I outta leave you here but I'll give you a short couple pages because I feel nice. ( don't expect me to do it again though. I like seeing you suffer. Just kidding, but on with the story.  
  
Old School Blues  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
-I'm with you yeah-eah  
  
I'm with you yeah-eah  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand take me-  
  
I slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock. I didn't like that song, or Avril Lavigne for that matter. School today, great, really great, another lousy day at Burchett High. I got out of bed while dad was yelling for me to get out of bed. I threw on my fishnet and a tank top with a skull on it. The phone rang while I was trying to pull on my pants and turn on my stereo. I went over, picked it up, held it between one ear and my shoulder, and turned on my stereo as I finished putting on my pants, which hung down to my hips and were a bit too long for dad's liking, feh, like it matters how long they are. They're comfortable.  
  
"Is Sango there?" I heard Higurashi Kagome's voice on the other line.  
  
"This is she, what's up Kag?" I replied.  
  
"Nothing much, just wanted to make sure you were still alive, haven't seen or heard from you in months! What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. Sorry, I've been busy. With school, and the band and all, you never come to practice anymore, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, How about after school today, in my garage. The amps are all up."  
  
"Sure thing, see you then. Bye"  
  
"Yeah, bye" The line clicked and I groaned, a prep in a punk band. I know she's my friend but she could at least dress the part during concerts and gigs.  
  
"Sango, are you coming? Breakfast is ready!" My dad called from downstairs.  
  
"Oh no, you cooked? Remember last time?" I said when I got down. I remembered faintly when he had used an entire package of pepper, and many other things that didn't belong, in porridge. Kohaku's fever was cured but he also didn't stop whining about how horrible it tasted until a week later.  
  
"It's instant. All oatmeal is nowadays."  
  
"Oh, then I guess it's safe." I ate it quickly then told him about practice at Kag's house.  
  
"I thought you too stopped being friends in 7th grade?"  
  
"NO! Don't confuse Kag with Kikyo. Kikyo and Kagura are the ones who dumped me, not Kagome."  
  
"Sorry, my mistake."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So can I go to practice after school?"  
  
"Sure thing, be back by 10." After he finished I grabbed my bag and headed off to school.  
  
The bell rang as soon as I sat down in Mr. Hikomora's class, History. I hate History. By the time the period was over I was asleep in my book.  
  
"Miss Akahami? Are you awake?"  
  
"Huh? Uh yeah, I don't understand the question, could you repeat it?"  
  
"Of course, what is the homework?" Everyone was laughing.  
  
"If you could hear me, I would tell you. However your class doesn't seem to grasp the concept of," I raised my voice, "SILENCE!" the room was quieter. Miroku leaned over his desk and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Test Monday, we need to study.."  
  
"Thanks, btw, the band is practicing at Kag's after school today. Tell Inu." I whispered back, "To study for Monday's test."  
  
"Then I guess you were awake," The bell rang. "Dismissed! Remember, test Monday on Manifest Destiny and the settling of the Western United States!"  
  
I went to the girl's washroom. P. E. was next. I threw on my Wolves sweater and P.E. shorts and went into the gym. I went over to Kag, Miroku and Inu.  
  
"You're hanging out with us for once Kag! You could've at least dressed for the occasion." I grinned as I said this.  
  
"Very funny," Kag smirked, " Kouga keeps saying that he claimed me so we're going out tonight. I went to the nurse earlier, I want him to think I went home sick." Inu frowned.  
  
"We're supposed to hide you from him? That's the only reason you're here? Not even to say hi to us? Just for protection?" She opened her mouth to retort but no words came out. " Thought so, I'm leaving."  
  
"Sorry Kag, but that's just wrong." I said. I left.  
  
"I have to agree with Inu and Sango." Miroku followed Inu and I.  
  
"Kag! There you are. So where do you wanna go on our date tonight?" It was Koga.  
  
"Shut up, Koga." She murmured. Kanna came over to me.  
  
"What's wrong Sango?"  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing."  
  
"Miroku, Inu? What's going on."  
  
"Like Sango said, it's nothing." Miroku murmured.  
  
"Kag tried to hang out with us today." Inu said loudly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She only wanted us there for protection from her boyfriend. Guess we're gonna practice in my garage today. I was this morning so it's all set up. Kag's busy, no need to tell her. But we still need the guitar." Inu said coldly.  
  
"Hey, Kanna, you can play guitar, right?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Could you practice with us?"  
  
"Definitely, after school?"  
  
"Yeah, right after."  
  
P.E. went faster than History had, so did Bio lab. (tomorrow we're dissecting frogs) after that was my elective with only Kanna in my class. Drama.  
  
"Oh god. I forgot." I blurted out in the middle of the most dramatic scene of Romeo and Juliet, I had decided not to take a part. Bleah, stupid romance novels, they'd had to start from the beginning of the act again.  
  
"What?" Kanna whispered.  
  
"Feel Good Class. Remember? Miroku's in it too. It'll be you and Inu for an hour."  
  
"So you'll be late to practice?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be there. No prob."  
  
"Why don't you two just graduate the class anyway? You've got the thing memorized."  
  
"Having low self-esteem makes me feel special." I replied, hiding a small smile.  
  
"Ohhh, I see." She said slowly.  
  
"Class Dismissed, have a nice weekend!" Mr. Rusdo seemed too skippy for my liking today.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's the weekend, well, see you at Inu's, Kanna."  
  
"Yeah, see ya, Sango." Kanna waved as she disappeared onto the bus. I waved to Miroku across the lawn in front of the school. I ran across the distance between us.  
  
"So, Kanna wanted to know, why don't you graduate this class anyway?"  
  
"I don't have it memorized quite yet. Another semester should do the trick though." He said and grinned, "We aren't all great at memorization, like you."  
  
"Very funny, I didn't mean to memorize it. It just happened"  
  
"Point proven,." I groaned; he was right.  
  
"Let's just go to class."  
  
"Your just trying to avoid the subject; though I agree we don't want to be late."  
  
"Then what are you standing around for? Let's go feel special!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. We started toward the esteem classroom.  
  
"Oh, and Sango?"  
  
"What is it, Miroku?"  
  
"Let's try to keep it at a dull roar."  
  
"Okay, easier said than done though. Especially with you and your wandering hands around."  
  
"I've never laid a hand on you where it shouldn't be!"  
  
"However in the case of the other 2,000 women of this school, you cannot state so. Being as it is, I don't trust you." I chuckled as he sighed. We finished the class an hour and 2 minutes later. And arrived at Inu's 15 minutes after that. Making us an hour and 17 minutes late.  
  
"What are you two so late for? Did you stop at the Hagen Daaz (sp?) on the other side of town on the way or something?" Inuyasha growled when we arrived.  
  
"Esteem class. Makes me feel special; remember? I don't want to graduate." I retorted.  
  
"Just graduate, okay! Then we can have normal practices again! By the way, we got a gig from that Hobo boy. It's a random party. From 7:00-11:00 we need to be there at 6:00 to set up. And leave at midnight to get the stuff taken down. Okay?"  
  
"I can't Inu, you know my dad's strict with that, I'd be grounded for months. I could say a sleepover at Kanna's, but then we'd have to check with her mom. When is this thing?"  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
"It's fine with my mom to have you over anytime Sango. She says it's good that I made some friends at this new town and new school. Quote; end quote."  
  
"Cool, I'll tell my dad."  
  
"So it's all set? You two get a girl's night and we get to go to the gig also?" Inu asked.  
  
"It's not a girl's night, it's an excuse, I don't do girl's nights. But other than that, sounds good. Now lets practice. How about haunted?" I took my guitar off my back and hooked it to an unused amp. Miroku finished setting up his keyboard and he started up the beat.  
  
"Sure, you know that one Kanna?"  
  
"Yeah, Miroku. I'll be fine."  
  
(This is a song called haunted, by Evanescence; not me.)  
  
-Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
if i smile and don't believe  
  
Soon i know i'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me i'm not broken  
  
Hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
suddenly i know i'm not sleeping  
  
Hello i'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday-  
  
We finished after 4 minutes about and kept practicing this one and different songs until 9:50 so I could get home by 10:00. Questions and comments to miroku_is_hot@hotmail.com. The next chapter comes when someone reviews. So review if you like it. I need an idea for a new title also. This one seems cheesy to me. And don't flame if you don't like the choice of music, just recommend a song you like. And, not to worry, the next chapter will be longer. 


End file.
